


Threesome

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon





	Threesome

Diane

She tilted her head back into the stream of hot water as he kissed his way hungrily down her neck, her collar bone, cupping her breasts and gently stroking her nipples, feeling them harden. She moaned softly as his tongue circled them before his lips closed around them, sucking gently, teasing her, as one hand slipped down her body and eased its way between her legs.  
“Fuck!” She sighed into the steam, feeling him smile against her as she relaxed back against the tiled wall.  
“Not just yet.” Tully smiled against her, his lips latching onto and tugging gently at her nipple. He continued to make his way down her body, kneeling between her legs and gently parting her lips. She let out a moan of pleasure as his tongue circled her clitoris, whispered his name. She rested one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, the other on the back of his head, pulling him closer, grinding against his eager mouth. She felt the tiled surface against her back change and felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her back against him as he slowly kissed her neck, pressing himself against her, long and hard.  
“Kurt” she whispered softly, reaching her hand behind her and wrapping her fingers around him, gently sliding her hand up and down him, just the way she knew he liked. He groaned and moved her hand to his hip, positioning himself at her entrance and easing himself slowly in, began to pulse into her. She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure as they both worked on her, each seemingly unaware of the other. Kurt, pulsing into her from behind, one arm wrapped tightly round her to hold her to him, as his other hand gently massaging her breast. “Tully” she moaned again, as he worked his mouth on her, licking her, sucking her, his fingertips digging into her hips. Another thrust from Kurt, another flick of the tongue from Tulley and she screamed as her orgasm tore through her.

 

Kurt

He came to slowly, could feel her shuffling restlessly beside him.  
“Are you ok?” He whispered, reaching behind him. She murmured something and he rolled over. “Diane?” She murmured something else, a name, he thought and rolled onto her side away from him. She was still asleep, he released, just dreaming. He moved closer and settled in behind her, wrapping his arm gently around her waist. She settled back against him and sighed, still moving around, and moaned softly. He smiled and propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over her – she was dreaming about him, he knew, and from her movements and sighs, they were clearly having very good sex. Then she murmured the other name again, a man’s name he realised. He frowned – this wasn’t quite so good. She pushed herself back against him, rocking her hips slightly before jerking suddenly and sitting up, breathing hard.

 

Both

“Are you ok?” he asked, reaching out to stroke her arm.  
“Yes, sorry.” She panted, her hand on her chest.  
“You came pretty hard” she could hear him smirking and cringed, glad of the darkness.  
“What?” She lay back down, still breathing hard.  
“Your dream sex.“ He slipped his arm around her, pulled himself closer. “What were we doing?”  
“I….” she didn’t know what to say. “We were in the shower….”  
“Mmmm” he mumbled against her naked shoulder “Hot and steamy. What was I doing to make you come like that?”  
“You were” she cringed again at the memory, grateful he couldn’t see her face in the dark. “You were behind me. Your favourite.”  
“And what was he doing?”  
“What do you mean?” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat.  
“Well” she felt the mattress move as he rolled on top of her, pushing his knees between hers, pressing himself against her. “You called out his name too.” Mortified, she groaned and turned her face away as he tried to kiss her, rested her hands on his hips and tried to push him away. He resisted her pushing, settled his weight on her and kissed his way slowly, gently, along her jaw. “Tell me.” He insisted quietly, his hand skimming gently down the side of her body, lifting her knee and hooking her leg around him. She tried to move but he held her in place. He pressed his tip against her soft, wet entrance and she shivered – an uncomfortable mix of desire for him and embarrassment about the dream. “So, I was behind you, fucking you in the shower. I always stroke you to make you come.” He sounded so controlled, so reasonable. “So, what was he doing?” He slid inside her and began to move slowly. She moaned softly, her hands still resting on his hips, her arms still braced against him, half-heartedly pushing him away even as his every movement caught her clitoris at just the right angle. Her resolve fell away and her back arched up to him. “Hmm?” he questioned again.  
“He was, he knelt between my legs, licking me, sucking me.” She moaned again, the pleasure continuing to build between.  
“Your favourite.” He said, matter of factly. She felt a flash of annoyance. If he was planning to take the moral high ground, she could easily knock him down. She brought her lips to his and kissed him lightly.  
“Yes.” She said simply.  
“Was he good?”  
“Yes.” She said it without hesitation. Partly because it was true, partly because she knew it would sting him. She felt him tense and push into her harder, releasing a frustrated moan. She had never asked him about Holly and never would. The appeal was obvious. And she didn’t want to know the details. It was still too painful. She felt the tears sting her eyes and she pushed the thoughts away. She hooked her other leg around him to allow him in deeper and squeezed her muscles. He moaned again, pressing his face into her neck as he pumped into her, harder and faster. The weight of him on top of her, the pressure him moving over her and plunging into her at such speed had her panting with desire. She closed her eyes and envisioned the shower again, his hardness inside her, Tulley’s tongue lapping expertly against her. She cried out as she came, causing him to do the same as he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, and lay there for a few minutes as she gently stroked his back, both of them enjoying the afterglow. Gently, he eased himself from her and rolled to her side, his arm draped across her stomach. She interlaced her fingers through his and sighed. “Feel better?” she asked him with a smirk.  
“Not really” He smirked back. “I still want to punch him.” She raised an eyebrow. “I know, I know, it was just a dream. I just hate the thought of someone else touching you.” She opened her mouth to say something and stopped. He realised how crass his comment was. He knew they were on dangerous ground and there could be no winner, only more pain if they carried on this conversation. He’d cheated. She’d cheated back. It was over. He sighed and pulled her closer, kissing her gently. “I love you.” She smiled against his lips.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
